


Corrections

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Come Shot, Comeplay, Day 25, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Punishment, S&M, Sadism, Sub! Jack, Whipping, boot licking, dom! crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Crutchie loves putting Jack in his place, and lucky for him, so does Jack.





	Corrections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags. One use of an ableist slur (NOT by Jack) and very cruel dirty talk that might make someone uncomfortable

Jack stretched, walking into his penthouse apartment. He hung up his coat and hat, not noticing Crutchie standing in the hall, glowering at him. Finally, he turned, noticing his boyfriend. “Hey, babe. What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Kneel,” Crutchie said. Jack dropped almost automatically. 

“What’s wrong, Sir?” Jack asked, humbled. He kept his eyes on the ground as Crutchie walked up to him. 

“You disobeyed me,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. Jack’s stomach twinged with arousal. 

“How, Sir?” Jack asked.

Crutchie put his foot on Jack’s rapidly hardening cock. The threat of being stepped on only made him harder. “I told you explicitly not to soak that dealer. And what did you do?”

“I soaked him, Sir. But only because he called you a crip, Sir, and a lot of other nasty things.” 

Crutchie grabbed Jack’s hair, yanking his head up to look at him. “You think you can decide what I want, dog? You think you can disobey me every time someone is a little bit mean to me?”

“No, Sir! I’m sorry, Sir!” Jack yelped. Crutchie turned and walked towards the bedroom, dragging Jack by the hair behind him. Jack crawled on his hands and knees, whimpering with arousal. By the time Crutchie threw him to the ground and sat on the bed in front of him, Jack’s cock was fully hard and leaking a steady dribble of precum.

“Well?” Crutchie sneered. “Aren’t you going to beg for my forgiveness?”

“Yes, Master!” Jack cried. He pressed his face to the ground, whimpering and pawing at the cuffs of Crutchie’s pants. “I’m so sorry, Master, I never should have strayed from your perfect judgment!” Crutchie lazily placed one foot on Jack’s head and pressed down. Jack moaned.

“Try harder, bitch,” he said. 

Jack nodded as best he could. “Yes, Master! Thank you for correcting me, Master!” Crutchie took his foot off Jack’s head, nudging his face up. Jack kissed it, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. “May I polish your shoes, Master?”

“If you must,” Crutchie said. Jack clutched his foot, licking his shoe with little moans of pleasure. He glanced up, and Crutchie sneered as if he would kick Jack away if he were worth the effort. Jack loved that expression. It was exactly how he should be looked at, the useless thing that he was.

“Fucking pervert,” Crutchie remarked. He unzipped his pants, starting to stroke his rock hard cock. “You don’t deserve to lick my shoes. You don’t even deserve to lick the ground I walk on.”

“I know, Master! Thank you for letting a piece of scum like me serve you!” He kissed the floor before starting to lick Crutchie’s other shoe, being very careful with his bad foot. His aching cock twitched with need, but Jack didn’t dare move his hips or even unbutton his pants. “Master, fuck, it feels so good!” he mewled.

“Stand up,” Crutchie ordered. Jack whimpered but complied immediately. “Now take off all your clothes.” Jack stripped, practically tearing off his clothes. He moaned softly as he removed his underwear, his twitching cock springing free. He put his hands behind his back, chest heaving as he awaited another order. “Fetch the whip, Jack.”

“Yes Master!” Jack said, practically sprinting to the closet. He dragged out the bin of toys and grabbed the harshest whip they owned, bringing it to Crutchie. 

Crutchie snatched the whip away. “Get on the floor and bend over, facing away from me,” he ordered. Jack flattened himself to the floor again. “Legs _closed_. You’re such a slut,” Crutchie sighed. He cracked the whip over Jack’s head. “Do you think I’m weak, Jack?”

“No, Master,” Jack answered quickly. 

Crutchie whipped his ass. “That’s right,” he said. “Do you think I need to be protected by a cheap slave?”

“No, Master! You don’t need me! I need you, Master, to give me orders!” Jack whimpered. He pressed his face to the floor, moaning as Crutchie whipped him again.

“That’s _right_. And do you think I have any use for a slave that disobeys whenever it thinks I can’t make my own decisions?”

“No, Master. Thank you for letting me serve you even though I’m disobedient, Master.” Jack squeezed his cock between his legs to keep himself from coming as Crutchie whipped the inside of his thighs.

“There’s a good boy,” Crutchie said. Jack whimpered with joy, trying to make himself more still, more obedient, so he could keep getting praised. “Turn around, I want you to see this.” Jack turned immediately, sitting up and watching Crutchie.

Crutchie’s breath was uneven, his clothes disheveled. He moaned as he finally attended to his twitching cock. Jack watched obediently, drooling slightly as Crutchie fondled himself.

“Do you want to come, Jackie? Does it hurt to be that turned on and not be allowed to do anything about it?” Crutchie teased.

Jack was so hard he could barely think. “Yes Master,” he whimpered. “May I touch myself, master?”

“Absolutely not,” Crutchie snapped. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Nng, Master, it hurts,” Jack whined. “Fuck, it feels like my cock is getting pressed in by a vice, but I love it, Master!” Crutchie groaned happily, stroking his cock faster. “My knees hurt too, from kneeling for Master to use.” 

Crutchie moaned. “Remember, Jackie, I’ll correct you as much as I like. Your pain is for me to get off on.” Jack nodded, panting with lust. “Do you want to be my cum rag, Jackie?”

“Master, yes please!” Jack moaned. He sat up as Crutchie finished. Thick ropes of cum striped his chest, and he forced himself to resist licking it off like some sort of pervert. Crutchie wiped his hand on Jack’s hair, leaving it a sticky, matted mess.

“There’s a good boy,” he slurred. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson now?” Jack tried to answer, but he couldn’t get the words out. He just nodded dumbly, swaying. “Poor thing,” Crutchie cooed. “Get on the bed, then I’ll let you come.” He helped Jack climb into bed. 

“Good boy.” Crutchie kissed his head. “Do you want to touch yourself, or should I do it?” 

Jack whimpered, grabbing Crutchie’s hand. “Please?”

“Okay.” Crutchie wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock and gently stroked it. Jack keened, his legs shaking and his hips bucking weakly. He came after just a few pumps, his eyes rolling back into his head.

While Jack came down, Crutchie reached into the minifridge by their bed and pulled out a bottle of water. He wet a hand towel and gently dabbed the mess off Jack’s stomach and chest. 

Jack groaned. “Master, don’t touch me, I’m tired,” he whined, rolling over.

“I’m not gonna touch you more,” Crutchie assured him. “I’m just going to clean you up. Is that okay?”

Jack thought long and hard. “... I’m tired,” he repeated.

“Okay,” Crutchie whispered. He set down the towel and let Jack pull him into a sleepy hug. 


End file.
